kamigami_no_asobi_plfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Hades Aidoneus
Hades Aidoneus (ハ デ ス ア イ ド ネ ウ ス''Hadesu Aidoneusu'' ) to grecki bóg podziemia i jedna z głównych postaci Kamigami no Asobi. ☀ Wygląd Hades to wysoki mężczyzna o ciemnozielonych, sięgających ramion falistych włosach. Wydaje się, że ma spiczaste uszy i bladą cerę. Zazwyczaj nosi mundurek szkolny bez paska, razem z długimi czarnymi butami. W swojej boskiej postaci nosi czarną togę z niebieskimi obrzeżami, koronę z cierni i ciemno bordowy pas. Jego włosy znacznie się wydłużają a klątwa umarłych zaklęta w formie tatuażu jest widoczna na jego prawej piersi. Końce jego szat wydają się być niebieskimi płomieniami piekielnymi, lecz w rzeczywistości jest to po prostu luminescencyjny materiał. Uważa się, że jego szata i ogólny wygląd stanowią wyobrażenie symboli śmierci. ☀ Osobowość Jest osobą spokojną i rozważną lecz trzyma się na dystans od innych, ponieważ myśli, że jest przeklęty i przyciąga pecha. Uważa, że zbliżanie się do niego przyniesie ludziom nieszczęścia, więc trzyma wszystkich z daleka od siebie. Ma aurę, która sprawia, że trudno jest zbliżyć się do niego. Mimo że na zewnątrz udaje zimnego jest miękki w środku. Okazał się dość nieśmiałym, jeśli chodzi o wyrażanie swoich opinii, i często wpada w złość i rumieni się w towarzystwie Yui. ☀ Historia Nic nie wiadomo dokładnie o życiu Hadesa zanim został wysłany do akademii, ale wspomina o mitologicznych wydarzeniach, takich jak rzucanie losów przez Zeusa, Posejdona i siebie, aby zobaczyć, kto zyskuje kontrolę nad niebem, morzem i podziemnym światem. Z powodu urazów przetrzymywanych przez zmarłych w podziemiach, Hades zyskał klątwę, która powoduje nieszczęścia gdziekolwiek się pojawi, dlatego woli pozostać w podziemiach poza zasięgiem kogokolwiek żywego. ☀ Relacje Apollon Hades bardo troszczy się o swojego bratanka i stara się mu pomóc tam, gdzie go potrzebuje. Uważa, że Apollon jest bardzo energiczny. Yui Związek Hadesa z Yui nie rozpoczyna się dobrze, jest zimny i raczej obojętny wobec niej, choć tylko po to, by chronić ją przed klątwą. Po tym, jak zostaje porwana przez rwącą rzekę, ratuje ją, ostrzegając, by nigdy nie lekceważyła jego przekleństwa. Jednak pomimo prób odstraszenia Yui, ona upiera się i próbuje zbliżyć się do niego. Raz nawet stworzyła dla niego truskawkowe daifuku, które jest kombinacją jego ulubionych potraw. Otwiera się na nią z tego powodu i jest wyraźnie poruszony jej życzliwością względem niego. Dopiero gdy mówi o nim, że wydaje się być szczęśliwy, postanawia powiedzieć jej o klątwie, po raz kolejny mówiąc jej, aby trzymała się z dala od niego. Ona, oczywiście, nie zrezygnowała z niego, a zamiast tego udaje jej się przekonać go, że choć jego klątwa przynosi nieszczęście, to wszystko jest kwestią perspektywy. Pomaga mu to zobaczyć jego klątwę w nowym świetle i cieszyć się jeszcze bardziej. W anime wydaje się, że lubi Yui, prawdopodobnie żywiąc do niej romantyczne uczucia. Pokazano, że często się rumieni, kiedy jest w pobliżu, i często uśmiecha się do niej. Podczas odcinka 10, kiedy wszyscy debatowali nad tym, kto powinien odgrywać rolę księcia w sztuce Kopciuszek , on po tym, gdy dowiedział się, że książę poślubi Yui, która grała rolę Kopciuszka chciał go zagrać. Dionizos Pokazano, że Hades ma dobre stosunki z Dionizosem, i opiekuje się nim, kiedy ten ma kaca. Zeus Chociaż Hades jest jego starszym bratem, okazuje się, że Zeus czuje się lepszy od niego, przez co ci dwaj mają z tego powodu napiętą relację. ☀ Ciekawostki * Jego kalambury są drętwe i beznadziejne dla innych bogów. * Jego najmniej ulubionym jedzeniem są jajka. * Jego ogranicznikiem jest naszyjnik w kształcie czaszki z klejnotem granatu. * Jego nazwisko pochodzi od poetyckiego wariantu jego imienia. * Jest bardzo dobrze obeznany z konstelacjami, ale większość opowieści, które opowiada za sobą, to tragedie. * Lubi daifuku (大 福), ponieważ nazwa oznacza szczęście. * W grze na szlakach innych niż jego własny opiekuje się żółwiem o imieniu Sadalsuud, co oznacza "najszczęśliwszą ze szczęśliwych gwiazd". Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Bóg Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Grecki Bóg Kategoria:Anime Kategoria:Gra